Not Worth The Cost
by BlackFox12
Summary: Wonder Woman AU. Diana stops Steve. Written for the lover or spouse square in the Advent Holiday Bingo


**Not Worth The Cost**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the movie Wonder Woman, or any of the other versions of the franchise, and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Wonder Woman AU. Diana stops Steve. Written for the lover or spouse square in the Advent Holiday Bingo

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the whole movie; some violence; AU

 **Author's Note:** I don't normally write F/M, but this idea caught my attention the first time I saw the movie and now that the film's on DVD, I figured I'd write the idea.

###

Diana lay on the ground, staring at the plane that flew overhead. Her hearing gradually returned…and with it her understanding. Of what Steve had said to her. Of what he was going to _do_.

She knew why. She knew he didn't see any other way, but….

Ares' words swirled around in her head. She was the daughter of Zeus. _She was a god_. _Surely_ she could save…one man…with all the others.

Still reeling from the revelation about her heritage, Diana threw her head back and cried out. It was a wordless, primal cry as she thought of her lost innocence. The task _she_ had to complete…knowing she might never see her mother again. Or any of the other Amazons. And she certainly would never see her aunt again.

And then she was no longer on the ground, trapped. She was inside the plane.

Steve turned his head and she glimpsed the resignation on his face before his eyes widened. "Diana?!" He looked ahead and then back at the barrels of poisonous gas. "You can't be here! You've got to get out."

Diana didn't waste any time, looking at the gun Steve had pulled from its holster. "Can you fix it to be fired without needing to be in here?" Her eyes darted around the plane's interior. Ares hadn't followed her here, but that more than likely meant he was wreaking havoc down on the ground. She had to stop him...but she couldn't leave Steve to die.

Steve shot a quick glance outside the plane. "Yeah." He didn't hesitate, rigging up his gun with a piece of fraying rope attached to one of the levers in the cockpit.

Diana wrapped an arm around Steve and focused her energy. The world shifted around them and then they were on the ground; and not a moment too soon, as there was an explosion, the plane blowing up, releasing the gas into the air where no one else could be hurt by it.

Steve stumbled out of Diana's grip, but she couldn't pause to reassure him. Ares had turned his attention to the humans; the mortals who couldn't stand against him.

 _They_ might not be able to stand against him...but _she_ could.

###

It was over. The war was finished. Ares was gone and as Diana looked around, she could see soldiers removing their gas masks. It wasn't the return to goodness and innocence she'd initially expected, but it was enough.

Steve came to stand beside her and she let him wrap his arm around her shoulders and draw her close. "Are you going to come back home with us?" he whispered.

"Yes." In one swift movement, she wrapped the lasso around his wrist. "You knew I couldn't hear you when you said goodbye. Yes or no?"

Steve looked down at his wrist and then up into her eyes. "Yes. I knew you would try to stop me."

"I would have survived!" Diana couldn't hold back her impassioned response. "You...you would _not_ have."

"It was more important that you stop Ares. I was willing to die. If that was what it took." He raised his wrist. "You didn't need to put this on me. I wouldn't have lied to you."

She ignored his statement and reached out, stroking his cheek. "You would willingly sacrifice yourself. Even if there was another way."

He turned his face to nuzzle her hand. "In a heartbeat."

She used the lasso to pull him tight against her body and swatted his backside.

"Ouch!" He tried to pull back, but she held firm. "Why did you do that?"

"If a soldier had acted as recklessly as you did, her commanding officer would take her to hand." Looking around, Diana spied a large rock. Leading Steve with the lasso, she walked over and sat down, pulling him easily across her lap.

"Diana, wait...!" He began to squirm ineffectively.

"Wait?" She was much stronger than him, she knew, so used only a fraction of that strength as she swatted his backside a second time. "Why should I wait, Steve? You have admitted to me that you would throw your life away if you deemed it necessary, even when it _might not be_." She continued to swat his backside, the sounds of the smacks echoing dully.

Steve began to squirm harder, throwing his hand back to cover his bottom. "You don't need to do this."

She paused just long enough to move his hand out of the way and then started up another circuit of swats. While she didn't smack him any harder, she did go a bit faster, quickly setting him to squirming even more vigorously across her lap.

"I'm a soldier!" he burst out, his voice frantic. "I have to...be prepared...for the greater good...!"

"If there is no other way," Diana agreed. "If there is _no chance_ other than to sacrifice yourself. But you know there was not." She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his trousers and tugged them down along with his underwear.

Steve stiffened at the action, but didn't voice a protest. His bottom was already a flushed pink in colour and he jumped when Diana delivered a firm smack to his bare backside and then hissed out a sharp breath when she repeated the smack, settling quickly into a rhythm, going down to his thighs and then starting over from the top. He was quiet for a few smacks and then resumed his struggles. "Let me up, Diana."

She paused, resting her hand on his warmed bottom. "Can you honestly tell me you don't deserve this?"

"That's not fair," he muttered, before adding, "Of course you're right. And I respect you too much to fight you on this."

Diana began to smack a bit harder and faster. "I know I will outlive you, but you didn't need to take yourself from this world so soon. You're needed here. By a great many people. The war might be over, but I've been shown there's so much more to be fixed." She began to focus more smacks to his thighs and to the sensitive spots between those and his buttocks.

"I get it, Diana." Steve's voice was very soft and he sounded like tears weren't far off. "I get it. And I'm sorry."

"Will you do it again?" She stopped spanking and began rubbing his bottom gently.

"No." Steve took a deep breath and she could hear tears threatening. "I understand, Diana. I'll let you help me next time. I won't try to sacrifice myself unless there really is no other choice." He slumped over her lap, as if the confession had tipped him over into surrender.

"Good." She pulled his clothing back into place and helped him up to his feet. Unwinding the lasso, she looked into his eyes, wondering if he resented her now.

Steve cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, hard and passionately. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." Diana wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. She could grieve for her lost innocence and for those lives that the war had taken...but she could be happy that the fighting was over. And that she hadn't lost anymore.

 **The End**


End file.
